Please Shake The Eight Ball And Try Again
by Keehl The Communist
Summary: Whoo, this is pretty random. Light and his father desert the task force and L has to get them back with Matsuda using some devilish strategies. Writing as I go, this should be fun.


**Author's Note: I'm sure most of the rabid fangirls here like plotless shit made up mostly of yaoi scenes. THIS STORY IS NEITHER (but I lie, so. Maybe.)**

**I admit it will be plotless, but not in a shitty sort of way, I prefer a different sort of bodily function for my stories (does this make you question my sanity? Good, good.)**

**Pointless writing on the spot.**

**--**

L dug his fingertips deeper into his kneecaps, reaching out with his right hand to delicately grasp a fork. _Three prongs, _he mused. It was a fork from Wammy's House, the only keepsake he had left... the other was, of course, rotting under the ground in a coffin.

He shut his eyes for a moment to clear his mind and tried to calm his breathing. Slowly lowering the fork into the massive strawberry shortcake sitting beside him, his excitement was stymied. The detective eyed the cake for a moment, sighing inwardly.

_Matsuda-san... That fool... he could have gotten himself killed! If Light-kun hadn't been able to formulate a plan and rescue him in time..._

His chain of thoughts was stopped for a moment as a new link began worming its way into Ryuzaki's mind.

_Come to think of it... that was quite fast thinking, even for Light-kun... Kira. In any case, the probability has increased by three percent. I cannot dismiss this, I must look into it._

His mind set, L took another bite and was swept up into strawberry bliss- which was, obviously, quite devoid of strawberries.

--

Soichiro glanced up as the man known to the task force as Ryuzaki slouched into the room. There was a strange, glazed look in the detective's eyes. Concerned, he stood up and addressed L.

"Ryuzaki, maybe you should get some sleep. I mean, you could take a day off, go enjoy yourself..."

The tangled mess of black hair disappeared from view as he was met by L's face yet again.

The heavily bagged eyes seemed almost dead.

"Yagami-kun, as you know, I cannot desert the task force in such a situation. Watari is dead," he said simply, letting that damn dark hair fall into his face.

Yagami Soichiro's eyes closed for the smallest amount of time, but when they reopened they were blazing with anger.

"I know Watari is dead!"

Banging his fist on the table.

"Ryuzaki, we all disagree with your methods. You know that. You also know that simply stating 'Watari is dead' will not help anything!"

L sighed and sat down, hunching his back and bringing his knees to his chest. He exhaled laboriously, sliding his eyes shut.

"Yagami-kun, you seem awfully stressed lately. Perhaps you should consider yoga lessons?"

Soichiro kicked the table leg angrily and stalked out the door.

"What did you do that for!? That's my dad!"

Light yelled angrily.

"It couldn't be helped."

"Yes, it damn well could have been!" He slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"Light-kun, I was just wondering, is your entire immediate family suffering from some sort of sponsored epileptic fit? Please exit."

"I'll bloody well exit! Ryuzaki, I have had enough, if you don't even trust me enough to tell me your name, I am leaving!"

"As I said... I think there is a possibility that Light-kun may be Kira. Knowing this, I am inclined to think you would take a similar position. Is that correct?"

Gritting his teeth, Light made use of the egress.

Matsuda looked worried at this.

"L- I mean, Ryuzaki- they will come back, won't they? I mean..."

He trailed off.

"I am afraid I cannot accurately predict the outcome of the situation at this time. Please expose the eight-ball to a mild amount of shaking and try again..."

Matsuda was bewildered.

"Matsuda-san... you can't take a joke, can you?"

He flushed burgundy.

--

Aizawa and Ide had been having whispered conversations by the door, and L had been watching with growing unease. If they wanted to leave, he could not stop them, but that would leave the task force with just Ryuzaki and Matsuda. The bare minimum. He could not imagine a worse position, unless possibly Light-kun was put in charge.

Ryuzaki groaned.

He extended his hand out towards the coffee cup nearest to him, acquiring a few dozen sugar cubes along the way, and absentmindedly plopped them in, one by one, until you could barely spot the beverage striving to see through. Then he toppled the pyramid and dropped all the cubes into his waiting mouth at once, and for once, L grinned.

"Matsuda-san. Are you listening?"

Matsuda swerved around in his swivel chair, startled, to face Ryuzaki.

"O-of course, L- Ryuzaki- L- Ryu-"

"Just listen!" The detective snapped impatiently.

From there, Matsuda listened, and Matsuda learned. When it was all over, his eyes watered.

"Do we have to do that to the chief?"

L nodded.

"Isn't there any other way?"

"No. The truth is, we need Soichiro-san and Light-kun back."

Matsuda hung his head.

"... Okay..." He said slowly.

"By the way, Matsuda, may I call you Matsu-chan?" Ryuzaki chirped.

**--**

**Author's Note: I know, it is too short. More later, though, because now I have to go to bed. Or something.**


End file.
